bizaardvarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Bernie's Cousin Ernie
"Bernie's Cousin Ernie" 'is the thirteenth episode in Season 3 of ''Bizaardvark, and the fifty-fifth overall. It first aired on February 16, 2019 to 0.47 million viewers. Plot Bernie is stressed out when he learns that his older, "more accomplished" cousin Ernie Plotz is visiting the Vuuugle House. Main Plot The day is starting great for Bernie Schotz. He gets a like on his video from Frankie, and he gets an apple which is fake. Everything is fine until Bernie finds out that his cousin, Ernie is visiting the Vuuugle House. Bernie is upset that Ernie is coming because he's the cool one in the family. Frankie tries to make Bernie cool. Ernie comes to the Vuuugle house and thinks Bernie is finally is the cool one in the family. Ernie also reveals that he's a doctor. Ernie begins making his own channel. Frankie and Bernie have to make Ernie become a doctor again. Frankie and Bernie have a plan for Ernie to become a doctor. Frankie has a tube on her arm but it was acting up so instead she uses ketchup to make it look like she's bleeding. Ernie freaks out and confesses that he isn't a doctor and he isn't what he seems. Bernie meets up with Ernie outside the Vuuugle house and talks to him. They find out that they have so much in common. While Bernie and Ernie were talking, Inside the Vuuugle House, Frankie tries to figure out why the tube isn't working. The tube starts working and makes a mess in the Vuuugle House. The Next Day, Bernie and Ernie say goodbye to each other. Bernie is happy that he's the cool one. However, a couple of months later, while Frankie, Grandma Schotz, and Bernie are watching tv, it turns out that Ernie is on a new doctor show. Bernie freaks out at this and screams no. Frankie and Grandma walk away. Subplot Amelia Duckworth, Willow, and Paige Olvera are watching tv when they see Reporter "Lou Scoopmaker" talking about Escape Rooms. Paige, Amelia, and Willow want to try them out. However, Grandma wants to join the girls. Willow and Amelia don't want her on the team because she is cray-cray. The girls go to the escape room without Grandma Schotz. When they finish and escape the room, Grandma is upset they played without her. So to make it up to her, they replay the game with Grandma, her way. '''Main Cast *Olivia Rodrigo as Paige Olvera *Madison Hu as Frankie Wong *DeVore Ledridge as Amelia Duckworth *Ethan Wacker as Bernie Schotz 'Recurring Cast' *Caitlin Reagan as Willow Duckworth *Ellen Ratner as Grandma Schotz *David Lengel as Reporter "Lou Scoopmaker" *Ross Kobelak as Horse Face Guy 'Guest Cast' *Noah Crawford as Ernie Plotz 'Absent Cast' *Maxwell Simkins as Zane *Elie Samouhi as Rodney Trivia *Noah Crawford had previously appeared on KC Undercover and Pair of Kings. *Noah Crawford was also one of the main stars of Nickelodeon's How to Rock. *While Caitlin Reagan's character Willow played a German tourist, a few weeks later after filming this episode, she and her family would spend a vacation in Germany in real life. *This episode scored 0.47 million views. This is the lowest amount of viewers in one episode so far. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:2019 Category:Aired episodes